Talk:The Secret of the Lamps/@comment-2A01:E34:EE25:3A90:34FB:6B5A:A888:E417-20190620150233
first of all... hello everyone i've been playing this game for only a few months now (so, if i'll say something wrong, please feel free to post a reply) and was on the event every day and read all the posts here. i'll try to come with some answers for certain questions i've seen and add several questions that bother me as a player. as most of you noticed, to fight the "guardians" you'll need either energy or keys (obtained) from defeating previous guardians. not all guardians are the same and, sometimes, guardians thats are "higher" might actually be easier to fight then the previous ones. sometimes, you'll need to attack a guardian several times to beat it. if i got this right from others, there are apparently only 26 guardians for this 1st week and, probably next week we'll have a diffrent set of guardians that will provide diffrent winnings (i'm talking about the number of cups won) as well as the next 2 cards from this set. from what i understood, the "fire ball" will only be upgraded till lvl 5 ( meaning you need to win 20 fire balls). after you get the 20, there is no point in getting more since you won't be able to raise it above that lvl. from what i've seen, you only get 1 fire ball for 1 card... don't think that 100 of them will help you get 5x5star fire balls, so you can add one for 5 diffrent cards. upgrading the fire ball costs diffrent amount of coins for each lvl. if you want to change it ftom one card to another, taking it off will also cost you diffrent amount of coins dependind on you fire ball's lvl. from other player's posts i realized that some of them have acces to another way of making ressources, rubys and books. i'm talking about WoF - wheel of fortune. how come newer players (like myself) don't have acces to that feature of the game as the others? since ther was a "glitch" in that feature, how come the resources of the players that profited of that error were not taken away? this thing gave a great advantage to some players and made the game frustrating for the others. reading your posts i must ask: are there diffrent servers? were they all launched at the same time? if not, people that play on sever "x" that started (for example) 09.2018 would be a lot more evolved then people on server "y" that started on 02.2019. having a marathon with winning places from all servers is very far away from beeing fair... server "x" has players with decks of 7-10k and server "y" has players with 3-5k decks. my deck is at 3k so, for every guardiand i do mostly 3-5 attacks. the 75k dragon costed me 80 keys... the point is, i'll never manage to kill all the guardians and the amount of resources i use for a single guardian is far superiors then other's players with decks at 10k or more. even with far superior decks, i don't understand how come on the server i play, on the daily tournement, 1-3th place are almost everyday such great scores 20.000- 25.000? as for the marathon 1st place is now at 530.000... 500th place is at 80.000... 1500th place at 60.000 ... 3000th at 57.000. if the best players at this game made about 60.000 points after killing all monsters, opened books, seduced and upgraded cards... don't you think that this game is made so that only realy big spenders, cheaters or the dev's bots? why play a game in whitch you don't have even the slightest chance on getting to the top only with your strategy and fairplay?